


Cursed

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Series: We Keep Moving [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alphabet Fic Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot in the "We Keep Moving" Series. They find a baby, Adam isn't happy. Written for ladyknightanka on the Alphabet Fic Meme. Prompt: Babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



“We can't keep her.” Adam hates saying the words, hates being the one to crush Nick's fantasy, hates seeing the way Nick's shoulders sag and his eyes lose a little of their warmth at the words, but he has too. Hell, if it was up to him he'd not leave the baby either. Adam's had friends from his old Uni who were in the foster system, knows how ugly it can be. Circumstances and all aside, Nick is probably the best father figure this little girl could ever hope to have.

However Adam is a realist, he's forced to be one. And they can't just toss the circumstances aside. Maybe they've lucked out lately, with everything that's chasing them slowing down, but Adam's not sure how long it'll last. Whatever the foster system might throw at this kid, it'll still be scores better than the life she'll have if she stays with them. Two former angel vessels with a bunch of problems, and no therapy, no home, no money. No child deserves that.

Besides, it's probably, most likely their fault that this little baby girl is orphaned in the first place. He can't risk them being a constant curse to her. The guilt alone would eat him alive in ways Michael's left over Grace failed to do.

So no, they aren't keeping her. Adam won't curse a child to the life he has to lead now. Even though every last bit of him wants to indulge, be selfish, and just say yes for it, just to keep Nick's smile in place longer.


End file.
